


Paper Thin

by rollingdays



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingdays/pseuds/rollingdays
Summary: Sho moves into a new apartment in a new city, and has a new neighbor who keeps him up at night





	Paper Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from LJ.

Sho pulled the last box of his stuff out of the truck, and balanced it against his hip with one arm. This one wasn't so heavy, but the 50 or so other boxes before this one had been, and his strength was mostly depleted. He hadn't been sure that he was going to be able to completely move all of his possessions from his old apartment to this one all by himself, but he'd done it. 

He gingerly used his other hand to pull his keys out of his pocket. This building was much, much nicer than his last one, and the key for the front door was a flat card that you held against a sensor. When the door buzzed, he awkwardly tried to juggle his keys and the box enough to grab and pull the door open. 

He paused in the entryway to attempt to fix his hold on the box. The mailboxes were across the lobby to the left of him, and the elevators were to the right. The entryway itself looked like it belonged in a hotel; there were overstuffed chairs, coffee tables with new magazines splayed over the tops, flower arrangements, a bubbling fountain in the corner, and a front desk that was now empty. Sho looked around, feeling pride well up in his chest. For a while, when he'd been living in the rat-infested garbage dump that had been his last apartment, living somewhere like this had seemed like an unreachable impossibility. But then his book had sold for way more than he had ever anticipated, and now he could afford this. He could even afford somewhere nicer, but Sho was a careful man, and he wanted to keep most of his sizable paycheck just in case he needed it in the future. Being a writer wasn't exactly a career that had a consistent salary. 

He was drawn out of his reverie by the front door buzzing as someone else let themselves into the building. A man a few inches shorter than Sho came through the door, his hair dyed a dirty blonde and huge sunglasses on his face. He glanced at Sho, the box he was carrying, then to the elevator he was standing next to. 

"Going up?" the man asked him, not bothering to remove his sunglasses despite being inside. 

"Oh, uh, yeah, thanks," Sho said sheepishly. 

The man reached out and pressed the button, and the door slid open. The man got in the elevator, and Sho followed him. He stood on the opposite side, hoping the enormous box of his things in his hands wasn't infringing on the stranger's space. The man reached out and hit the button for floor thirteen. "What floor for you?" he asked, looking over at Sho.

"Um, same floor actually," Sho said.

"Huh." The guy seemed mostly disinterested in Sho, and he pulled out his phone and started scrolling through something as the doors slid shut. Sho looked straight ahead into the mirrored surface of the doors, and was dismayed to see that after a long day of moving, he looked like crap. He discreetly leaned his head down and tried to smell his armpits, hoping that he at least didn't reek of sweat. Luckily, he caught a faint whiff of his deodorant but no B.O., so at least he had that going for him. 

The elevator came to a stop at floor thirteen, and the doors dinged lightly before they slid open. The other guy took a right out of the elevator, and Sho gave him some space, then followed him. Apparently he and Sho lived close by. Sho's room was the last at the end of the hall, and he was curious which door this man would stop in front of. It was a long hallway, and Sho kept expecting him to stop, but he just continued walking. Sho became convinced the guy was lost. Now, the only door at the end of the hall was his and the one next door, and he had already met the man who lived next door to him, a tall guy full of energy and smiles who was named Aiba. This guy wasn't Aiba, but he stopped in front of the door next to Sho's anyway, and reached in his pocket for his keys. Sho awkwardly came to stand next to him, and copied his actions, trying to pull his own keys back out of his pocket. These pants were too damn tight. 

The guy next to him turned to stare, pausing with his hand shoved deep into his jeans. He used his free hand to raise his sunglasses onto the top of his head. "Oh, you're my new neighbor?"

Sho looked at him over the box tucked under his arm. "Um, yeah, I guess so."

The guy stuck out his hand that wasn't currently buried in the quest for his keys, which appeared to be stuck in the fabric of his pants. Sho pulled his own keys out, then, not knowing what to do with them, placed them on top of the box before reaching out to shake the man's hand. "I'm Ninomiya Kazunari, call me Nino. I live here with my friend Ai-"

"Oh, yeah, Aiba. I met him earlier. He was super friendly."

Nino let go of Sho's hand. "Yeah, that's one way to put it. He's kind of an annoying roommate but I love him so I deal with it."

Sho smiled politely, and took his keys. With a final strong yank, Nino freed his own keys from his pocket. "Damn pants," he muttered to himself. 

"I'm Sho, by the way. Sakurai Sho," Sho said as he fit his own keys into his door and turned the knob. He pushed the door in, then set the box on his entryway's floor. 

"What, is that like 'Bond, James Bond' or something?"

Sho laughed. "No, not really. You can just call me Sho."

"Okay, James," Nino said, grinning at him like he had just told the joke of the century. He opened his own door, then saluted to Sho with two of his fingers against his forehead. "It was nice meeting you."

Sho smiled back. "Yeah, see you around."

Then he went inside. He started unpacking the rest of his things, and didn't think about Nino again until later that night. 

 

__________

 

It was around midnight when the sounds started. Sho was asleep in bed, and he rolled over groggily to check the time on his alarm clock, unsure of exactly what had woken him up. He usually had no problems sleeping through the night since he was a very deep sleeper. 

Then he heard it start up again. A thumping sound, on the wall where the headboard of his bed was resting, accompanied by several high pitched moans. There what sounded like a harsh slap of skin on skin, followed by a particularly loud moan, and heat flooded into Sho's body as he realized he was listening to one of his neighbors - or both, come to think of it - having sex against their shared wall. 

Unwelcome arousal pooled in his gut as whoever was on the other side of the wall picked up the pace. He could hear what sounded like muffled begging, but begging for what, Sho had no idea. Then there was another loud smack, followed by a long wail. The image of the man from earlier, Nino, getting fucked into the mattress by a big, muscular man appeared in Sho's mind, and fresh arousal washed over him. Horrified, he shook his head to try and clear it of the image as the sounds continued. 

Sho blinked into the darkness. His room felt like it was ten thousand degrees, and when he lifted his bed covers he was dismayed to see that he had an erection straining against the confines of his boxers.

Sho sighed, frustrated. He tried to roll over and go back to sleep, ignoring his hard on. It was weird to get turned on by hearing your neighbor, who was still mostly a stranger, get fucked in the next room. It would be completely inappropriate for Sho to touch himself. He tried to hush the small voice in his head insisting that it was the same thing as porn, because it wasn't. He'd have to look these people in the eye regularly, and jacking off to their sounds of pleasure drifting through the plaster would make that pretty weird.

He put his pillow over his head, and tried to block out the sounds. Once he was able to finally fall back asleep, he dreamt he was the one fucking Nino into the mattress, and woke up to cum sticky in his boxers. 

 

__________

 

Sho was standing outside in the hallway, and feeling like an idiot. He had debated about going next door and complaining all day, and finally worked up the courage to do it, only for that courage to fizzle and die the second he was in front of their door. 

On one hand, he had absolutely no say what his neighbors did in their own bedrooms at night. He barely knew these people, and the idea of confessing that he heard one of them getting pounded last night worried him. What if they thought he was listening on purpose, and was some kind of pervert? But on the other hand, if he had to live through a night like last night over and over, he didn't think he would be able to stay sane. Apart from the guilt, frustration, and blue balls that had been out of his control, he'd also slept super poorly, and he would never be able to write in that condition. 

He hesitated, his hand hanging just in front of the door, poised to knock. Should he, or shouldn't he?

The decision was made for him when the door was opened from the inside. Aiba stood staring at him, a look of surprise all over his face. "Sho! What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I was, uh, going to knock and see if you were in. There's something I kind of need to talk to you about."

Aiba raised his eyebrows. "Sure, no problem! I was just going down to check the mail, but that can wait. Is everything okay?" Aiba moved aside and waved his arm, ushering Sho inside. 

"Yeah, it's nothing serious," Sho said, as he walked into their apartment. It was nearly identical to his own apartment, except the layout was reversed.

Aiba motioned for him to take a seat at one of the bar stools sitting at the kitchen counter. "Now, what's up?"

"Oh, it's just that..." Sho felt himself blushing. "Okay, well, last night I woke up when I was sleeping and I sort of heard some noises."

Aiba smiled. "Oh, I see." Then to Sho's dismay, he shouted, "Nino, Nino come here!"

Nino stuck his head out of a doorway down the hall, said, "Oh, it's James!" and then came to join them in the kitchen. Sho found he couldn't look directly at him, so instead he fixed his gaze on Aiba and the floor, alternating between the two every few seconds. 

"Who's James? Nino, this is Sho, our new neighbor."

"Yeah, I've met him before. What's up, James?" Sho smiled weakly.

"Oh, you've met? That's good, I guess! He just stopped by to say things have, uh, gotten rather loud on his side of your shared wall." Aiba looked at Nino meaningfully, and Nino grinned.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry about that. I will try to keep it down if I'm... busy late at night."

Sho felt more color flood into his face. This was so embarrassing.

Aiba slapped Nino on the back of the head. "You idiot, the apartment next door isn't empty anymore, you have to be considerate!" 

Nino bowed towards Sho. "My honest apologies. It won't happen again."

 

__________

 

Sho was in the shower a few days later when it happened again. It started with the sound of the shower in the bathroom next door turning on. Sho's own shower water turned cold briefly, and goosebumps broke out along his skin. After the water returned to the normal temperature, he mostly forgot someone else was showering a few feet from him, until the moaning started. 

It was the same person from before, there was no doubt about that, which meant it was Nino. There were no sounds of someone else, so he was alone. Nino was masturbating in the shower on the other side of the wall. 

Sho bit his lip and tried to contain the groan trapped in his throat. His cock was stiffening as he listened to the slick sound of what Sho assumed was Nino's hand pumping his own dick and his resounding moans echoing through the wall, growing increasingly desperate as he chased after his orgasm. 

Sho looked down between his legs angrily. He felt betrayed by his own anatomy. His hands were in fists at his side, clenched so tight that his very short nails were still digging into his palms. He had completely stopped showering and was just standing there under the jet of water. He was not going to be a creep and touch himself. He was not.

After a few minutes of Sho enduring this strange form of torture, Nino let out a deliciously satisfied groan on the other side of the wall, and then it was silent except for the sound of the water hitting the tile floor of Sho's shower. He heard the creak of Nino turning his shower knob off, and Sho was left alone with an throbbing hard on, plus a massive amount of embarrassment and shame. In a rush of frustration, he turned the temperature knob all the way to the cold, and stood shivering as his erection wilted. 

 

__________

 

Sho was tired. He wasn't writing well, and had a deadline for a book review for a magazine he contributed to frequently coming up. He hadn't even been able to make his way through the book, much less come up with a half-decent review. He felt riled up and on edge, and had snapped at a friend who had called him on the phone earlier to chat about his new apartment. He had tried jerking off to relieve some of the tension in his body, but it hadn't helped; he ended up feeling unsatisfied and even more frustrated afterwards. 

He was laying on his couch in the afternoon, trying to push through and finish the damn book he had to read, when he heard a knock at his door. He was confused; he hadn't buzzed anyone in, and wasn't expecting visitors. When he got up to look through the peep hole in his door, he was shocked to see Nino standing on the other side. 

Sho felt his dick twitch reflexively as the memory of Nino's moaning and whining played through his head. Suddenly, he was angry, and whipped the door open. 

"What do you want?" he asked. He had been going for anger and was disappointed that his voice came out sounding more tired than angry. 

Nino grinned at him. "To see what you're up to." He pushed past Sho into his apartment. "Wow, you're already done unpacking? It took us, like, an entire year to get to the last box of our stuff."

Sho stood at the doorway, fuming. "Is that so," he said dully.

"Yep." Nino walked into the kitchen. "Got anything to eat?" He opened the nearly empty fridge and laughed, closing it again. "Guess that answers that."

Sho watched him as he walked into the living room and flopped onto his couch. He looked around for a second before he noticed the book Sho had been reading and picked it up. "So you like to read, huh?"

"I'm a writer," Sho said through his teeth. He was trying not to look at Nino's legs sticking out of his shorts and hanging over the armrest of the couch. 

"A writer, huh? And you can afford to live in a two bedroom apartment alone?"

"Yes."

"So you're a good writer. Interesting. I thought you'd be, like, I don't know, a businessman. You look like one of the suit types."

Sho sighed, frustrated. "Look, I have to finish the book and write an article, and I'm on a deadline."

"Gotcha." Nino rolled off the couch and dropped the book back on the table. "I just came by to invite you to dinner. Aiba's cooking... something, I'm not quite sure what it was, but he wanted to make sure you were invited. As a sort of 'welcome to the complex, neighbor' party. He's annoying, but it would mean a lot to him if you came."

Sho nodded. "I'll try my best."

"Okay, it's at 7. Just come on in, our door will be unlocked."

Sho nodded and saw Nino to the door. Once Nino was outside in the hallway, he went to close his door, but Nino stuck his hand out and stopped it. "Just so you know," he said, "we will be drinking and I'm... loud when I drink."

He winked at Sho and slipped back into the hallway, then into his own apartment. Sho was left standing in his doorway, breathing hard. 

 

__________

 

He didn't want to be early and seem like he was too eager, so Sho decided to show up to the party Aiba was hosting at 7:15. He barely had time to finish his book, and managed to sketch a very minimal outline for the review article he was going to write. He was feeling pretty good, like the haze that had been lingering around him since he'd moved in had lifted a little with the concentration he was putting into his work. That's not to say he hadn't thought about what Nino had insinuated earlier; he had, a lot. He told himself that Nino was just teasing him, and that he had nothing to worry about.

He was ready to go by 6:45, but forced himself to sit down and work a little more so that he could arrive when he'd planned. He was wearing his outfit that he usually went on dates in, a pair of tight jeans that showed off his ass and a button up, but he assured himself the outfit choice was merely coincidental. He wanted to give a good impression on first dates, and he wanted to give a good impression here, too. 

When 7:10 rolled around, he decided he'd waited long enough, and left to nervously knock on his neighbors' door. Nino had said it'd be unlocked, but he couldn't force himself to feel comfortable with barging into two strangers' home. He heard a muffled, "Yes, coming!" from the other side, and then the door was flung open. Aiba was standing on the other side wearing an oven mitt on each hand. 

"Sho-chan!" 

Sho raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn't say anything beyond a polite, "Hello."

"I see Nino actually did remember to invite you. How rare! He usually never listens to me." Aiba moved aside and motioned for Sho to follow him. 

Sho toed off his shoes and followed Aiba into the kitchen, where it looked like he had cooked enough food for forty people. "Did you invite many guests?" he asked, looking around at all of the pots, pans, and dishes spread out on the counter. 

"No, just you," Aiba said. "Why do you ask?"

Sho smiled. "There's just no way we're going to be able to eat all this food. I appreciate all this, but you didn't even have to go through the trouble to cook anything for me."

Aiba batted him in the chest with one gloved hand. "Nonsense! What would a dinner party be without dinner? Have a seat at the table, the food is almost ready!"

Sho sat down, and then tried to nonchalantly ask, "Where's Nino?"

Aiba turned from the stove to look at him. "Nino?" he said, "Nino's out, but he'll be back soon. He said he'd make it in time for dinner." Aiba looked at the watch on his wrist and tutted. "He's running late."

"Ah." Sho played with the hem of his shirt with his fingers. 

"Oh well, we'll eat without him. No sense in waiting for him when the food's hot and the guest of honor is here."

Sho smiled softly. He hadn't had anyone go out of their way for him like this in years, and even if he was feeling frazzled and little overwhelmed, it was sweet to be welcomed this way. 

Aiba brought over a huge plate of steaming pasta and set it in front of Sho. "Now," he said, "I didn't know what kind of food you liked, so I made bits and pieces of everything. We have spaghetti, but there's also pot stickers, fried rice, some sushi, chicken katsu, and I also made burgers. There's also three kinds of beer." 

He turned and put several more huge plates of food in front of Sho, and Sho couldn't hold back his laugh. "This is too much!"

"No way! And whatever you don't eat you can take home. Nino said your fridge was empty."

Sho sighed, but he wasn't going to fight over free food. And Aiba may be a bit of a goofball, but all the food looked and smelled delicious.

They had been eating, drinking, and chatting between the two of them for about fifteen minutes when the door opened and Nino walked in, along with another man Sho didn't know. Nino was hanging onto him and they were both very clearly drunk. "Sorry we're late!" Nino yelled into the room, grinning. "We got a little distracted." Sho watched as the guy reached down to squeeze Nino's ass, and Nino smacked the man on the chest. A feeling that Sho didn't want to think about welled up inside of him, and he clenched his hands into fists under the table.

"Oh, yeah. This is, um," Nino hiccuped, and then giggled. "This is my friend, Jun. Jun, this is James. You already know Aiba."

"James?" the guy, Jun, asked. "That's a pretty unique name. Are you from Japan?"

Sho sighed. "It's not my real name, it's-"

"Just a little inside joke, right, James?" Nino interrupted. He threw Sho a wink and dragged Jun inside with him. 

Sho clenched his fists, and tried to turn and continue eating. He met Aiba's eyes across the table, and was surprised to see quiet frustration, or even anger there. "Nino," he said patiently, "you were aware that this was a party for Sho-chan, right?"

"Yeah, but it's fine! Don't let us interrupt. We will be in my room."

Aiba sighed. When Nino and Jun were gone, he turned to Sho. "I'm sorry about that, he's really forgetful, you know? He probably didn't realize he was supposed to be here or something."

Sho tried not to let his disappointment show on his face. "It's not a big deal, honest. I had fun eating dinner with you, so don't worry."

Aiba looked a bit cheered up by that, and they continued to talk for a while. Sho helped clean the dishes, and he left at 9:00, loaded down with tupperware full of leftovers after promising to return them once he had worked his way through the massive amounts of food inside. 

He put the food in the fridge, grabbed his laptop and the novel from his living room, and walked into his bedroom, intending to flesh out his outline a little before bed, but he stopped when he realized he could hear raised voices coming from Nino's room on the other side. 

In a moment of poor judgement probably caused by the seven or so beers he'd downed between dinner and coming home, Sho leaned his ear against the wall, trying to be as quiet as possible. This close, he could hear the words on the other side of the wall much clearer. 

"No, not now," Nino was saying. "I want to be alone tonight."

"Why?" 

"Just 'cause I said so, okay?"

"Fine, but I don't see why you're acting so weird all of a sudden."

"It's not weird, I just want to spend the night alone. You can fuck me whenever, just not tonight. I'll text you this week."

"Whatever."

There was the sound of a door opening and slamming, then silence. Sho felt awkward that he had listened in when it clearly wasn't something he should have heard. He took a seat back on his bed, and ran a hand through his hair. He opened his laptop, and got to work. 

Several minutes passed as he worked on turning his outline into a serviceable book review that he wouldn't feel horrible submitting for review to the editor. He was nearing the mid-way point, and cracked his neck, stretching his arms above his head. He wasn't going to finish this tonight, but he might get close enough to where he could hand it in by 10am tomorrow morning, leaving time for him to make any revisions and get the final draft in right on time for his deadline. He was getting ready to jump back in to writing when he heard it. 

"Fuck, yes, Sho, just like that."

Sho froze, his heart hammering in his chest. He immediately closed his laptop and put it on his nightstand. He could have heard wrong. Nino had been driving him nuts for more than a week, and this could be him imagining things out of frustration. His name was short and Nino wasn't being that loud, plus he was listening through a wall, which could have distorted the sound and- 

"Fuck yeah, Sho, right there, oh god." 

It was louder that time. Shock and arousal welled up in Sho's body as he tried to process what was going on. Nino was masturbating, and that itself wasn't shocking at this point, but this time, he was apparently masturbating to the thought of Sho. 

"Fuck me harder, please, Sho, ngh, please." Sho bit his lip and swallowed hard. There was no way he heard that wrong. He squeezed his eyes shut as the moaning in Nino's room got louder. Sho was breathing hard, and trying to decide what to do. He technically shouldn't even be hearing this but the temptation to barge into the apartment next door and completely ruin Nino was overwhelming. His hands were shaking with how badly he wanted it. 

"Oh fuck, Sho, you're so big, oh god." 

That was the last straw. Sho ripped his T-shirt over his head and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off along with his underwear in record time. He collapsed back onto his bed, and the second his hand wrapped around his throbbing cock felt like heaven. He pumped himself quickly to the sounds of Nino's pleasure, and let his head fall back as a long groan was pulled out of him. It had only been a few seconds but this already felt so much better than any of the jerk off sessions he'd had for the past week. 

His cock was so hard that it was leaking precum and it made the slide against his hand feel slick. Through the wall, Nino's moaning was getting higher and more desperate. Sho bucked into his fist, his free hand twisting in the sheets. Nino had a big head start, but Sho was sure he wasn't going to last long at this rate. 

"Harder, fuck, harder, I'm so close." 

Sho groaned again and sped up the hand pumping his cock. He was close, too, and he wanted to cum with Nino. Fire was pooling in his groin and his toes were starting to curl. Suddenly, Sho heard a loud, "Fuck! Nghh, yes!" on the other side of the wall, followed by a high wail. The image of Nino thrusting three fingers into his tight hole as his came all over himself popped into Sho's mind, and then he was cumming onto his stomach with a low moan. His orgasm seemed to go on forever, as rope after rope of white painted his bare skin. 

When he was done and the blood had stopped rushing in his ears, he realized how quiet it was on Nino's side of the wall. Shame and embarrassment doused him like a cold shower. He had just masturbated while listening in on his neighbor. He was a pervert.

He sighed and reached for his T-shirt on the floor, and used that to clean up the mess on his stomach. He got up on shaky legs to turn out the light, and collapsed back into his bed. He spent over an hour tossing and turning, debating about what he should do about the Nino situation, but when he managed to finally drift off to sleep, he still had no idea. 

 

__________

 

He woke up feeling refreshed despite the cloud hanging over him. He still wasn't sure what he should do about Nino; he was having trouble even figuring out exactly what it was that he felt for him. Did he get jealous thinking about Nino with other guys? Yes. Did he find Nino attractive? Of course. Did he enjoy hearing Nino moan his name as he came? Absolutely. Did he want to date Nino? 

Sho looked down into the bowl of cereal he had poured himself for breakfast. There wasn't an answer coming to him for the last question, and that was the problem. If he approached Nino with the intent to have sex, he at least wanted to know how he felt about the guy romantically. He rubbed his face with both of his hands. Why was this so hard?

His breakfast was interrupted by a knock at his front door. What now?

When he looked through the peep hole, Aiba's head was floating on the other side, the fish-eye of the glass making it look round and impossibly large. Sho opened the door.

"Hi!" Aiba said, all smiles. 

"Morning."

"Are you busy today?"

Sho looked back into his apartment. Technically he had wanted to finish the article, but with the way his thoughts were going around in circles, that was unlikely. "No," he said, "I don't think I'm going to be too busy today. Why, what's up?"

"I know I loaded you down with leftovers yesterday, but I wanted to know if you would like to get lunch with me and Nino around noon today?"

Sho considered. He wanted to decline in order to avoid Nino, but Aiba was looking at him so hopefully that he found himself unable to. "Sure, that sounds great." 

"Cool! We'll knock on your door at noon then!"

 

__________

 

Noon came and Sho was a nervous wreck. He'd been unable to sit still since Aiba had visited him this morning, and he had attempted to use that energy to knock out a chunk of his article, only to delete it later when he reread it and found it made no sense. He had showered, gotten ready, and had started nervously pacing the floor of his kitchen until a knock at the door paused him mid-lap. He cleared his throat and opened the door to both Nino and Aiba in the hallway. Nino looked really good, unfortunately. 

Sho tried not to act suspicious or weird as they greeted each other, or during the walk to the nearby restaurant that Aiba said he had wanted to try. It seemed to be going okay, and Sho allowed himself to relax a little. They talked mostly about sports, and he was surprised to learn that both Aiba and Nino loved baseball. Sho himself was a soccer man, but he knew enough about baseball to carry a pretty decent conversation, and there were no lulls or awkward pauses for the entire walk.

When they got to the restaurant, Sho was surprised again when he discovered they served Mexican food. Sho hadn't pegged Aiba as a Mexican food kind of guy, but Sho was intrigued. They were led to a table on the outdoor deck by a waitress who placed her hand on Sho's shoulder when she left, telling them she'd be right back with some water. As soon as she was out of earshot Aiba leaned over the table and said, "She was totally into you!"

Sho laughed. "No way, she was just being friendly."

"Nu uh! She touched you and everything. You should ask her out!"

"Aiba, even if she was interested," Sho said slowly, "I wouldn't be. I'm not exactly into women."

Aiba glanced over at Nino for some reason before saying, "Ah, gotcha." Nino was staring out at the other tables of people on the deck, as if checking out what they'd ordered. He didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation at all, and Sho was relieved. 

When the waitress came back, they placed their orders, and when the food came twenty minutes later, it was delicious. They ate while continuing their earlier conversation about baseball, and Sho laughed when Nino and Aiba got into a debate about which of their favorite players was better. They all three had had margaritas, and Sho was starting to feel a little tingly when the meal was done. 

"Alright," Aiba said, after their plates had been cleared away. "I'm going to the bathroom, then we can pay and head home, sound good?"

Nino and Sho both murmured their consent, and Sho tried to calm the rising panic in his chest at the realization that he was going to be alone with Nino. 

Aiba pushed back his chair, and clumsily made his way to the door back inside the restaurant. Nino watched Sho as he leaned down and took a sip of his drink. 

"You know," Nino said, as he took another sip. "I know you were listening to me last night."

Sho's mouth dropped open as humiliation flooded into him, making him blush. Were they really talking about this here? In a crowded restaurant with Aiba coming back any minute? "No, I-"

"Don't lie to me, Sho-chan," Nino said. "I heard you, too." Sho tried to process everything Nino was saying. "I came so hard, thinking about you listening to me with your hand around your cock."

Sho bit his lip and groaned. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, his frustration finally voicing itself.

Nino grinned. "You're cute, and I want you. I'm not doing anything I wouldn't do anyways, you just happen to share my wall. I've fucked myself to thoughts of you almost every day since you moved in, you just haven't been around to hear it every time."

Sho's mouth was still hanging open. "I must say, though," Nino continued, "that it is much better when I get to hear you, too. Your moan when you came last night was really hot. It almost got me hard again."

Sho was sweating. He felt a drop roll all the way down his back, and he swallowed. He realized he was hard in his pants and didn't care. "I want to fuck you," he said, and even he could hear the desperation in his voice.

Nino laughed. "I know."

Then Sho spotted Aiba working his way through the tables back to them. Sho took off his sweatshirt he'd been wearing and placed it in his lap. Nino grinned when he saw. 

"Alright, ready to go?" Aiba asked. They got up from the table and paid at the register, and started the short walk back to their building. Sho held the sweatshirt in front of his crotch as they walked. Heat was still thrumming through his veins as he tried not to watch Nino's ass move in his pants. 

When they got back to the building, Sho was still sweating. "Are you okay?" Aiba asked him when they got into the elevator. "You look flushed. Do you have a fever?" Aiba reached out to touch his forehead but Sho batted the hand away. 

"I'm fine," he said. "Just feeling a little warm." He unintentionally made eye contact with Nino over Aiba's shoulder, and Nino threw him a wink. Sho was starting to hate Nino's winks.

When they got off the elevator, Sho was intending to go home and take care of the tension built up in his body. His erection had wilted but the desire to fuck Nino senseless was still there, making him on edge. But when he went to open his own door, Nino's hand was on his arm. "You can't go home yet, there's still so much fun to be had today."

Aiba glanced at them while unlocking their door, then went inside, leaving Sho and Nino alone in the hallway. The air seemed to thicken as Nino stared at him. Finally, after more than a week of torture, Sho snapped. He grabbed Nino by the hair, and slammed their mouths together in a kiss that was mostly tongue. Nino groaned and arched into it. His hands went to Sho's arms then his back, pulling him closer. They kissed for several seconds before pulling apart, both panting. Sho was getting hard again. He reached a shaky hand out to start unlocking his door. Once he managed to get the key turned in the lock, he swung the door in forcefully and pushed Nino inside. Nino laughed at Sho's haste. "Calm down," he said, grinning. "We have all the time in the world." 

Sho ignored him and charged past, grabbing Nino by the wrist, and dragged him behind him to the bedroom. Once inside, he pushed Nino backwards onto the bed, where he landed and bounced lightly. Nino laughed again. "You know," he said, "I don't usually fuck guys who are this desperate but, fuck, desperation is kind of hot on you." 

Sho stood at the foot of his bed, panting, and watched Nino prop himself up on his elbows. "I'm not desperate," Sho said. "I know what I want and I'm gonna take it. After you teasing me like you've been, I'm going to fuck you so well you won't want to touch yourself ever again."

Nino smirked. "Is that right?" He reached down to undo his belt and pull it out of his pants. Sho watched his hands hungrily. Nino dropped the belt onto the floor next to the bed. "Then come here."

 

__________

 

Sho was usually one for extensive foreplay, he loved both giving and getting head and watching his partners fall apart slowly, but today was different. He had prepped Nino in under ten minutes while they made out. Only after did Sho allow himself a moment to take Nino in, naked and writhing under him. He let out a small groan when Nino pushed his ass back on the three of Sho's fingers inside of him, thigh muscles clenching as he fucked himself on Sho's hand.

“Fuck me,” Nino moaned, his voice completely wrecked and hair sticking to his forehead, “Jesus, just fuck me already.”

Sho smirked. "Now who's being desperate, huh?" He crooked his fingertips and massaged Nino's prostate dead on. Nino arched off the bed and nearly screamed.

"Oh my god, yes, right there!"

Sho quickly uncrooked his fingers and slowed his movements, delighting in the frustration that crossed Nino's face. "Oh, I see how it is," Nino said. "Sho-chan, this is not the time for your petty revenge. What does torturing me do fo-"

Nino's words died in his mouth as Sho resumed his quick pace and crooked his fingers again. Sho waited until Nino's legs were shaking and he could tell he was close to his orgasm before slowing again. Nino looked at him, livid. "Are you ever going to fuck me or just tease me all night?"

Sho grinned. "Honestly, this is pretty fun. I see why you like torturing others so much." 

"It wasn't torture, you ass, it was j-"

Sho resumed his fast pace with his fingers, and watched Nino's frustration melt into pleasure on his face. Nino's hands were grasping in the sheets, and his thighs were clenching with the effort of trying to keep his legs open. He looked so good like this, and Sho was having a lot of trouble restraining himself. He watched a drop of sweat leisurely make its way down Nino's face to his neck, and then Sho couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down to lap at the sweat and bit Nino's neck gingerly with his teeth. The sound Nino made was wild, almost animalistic, and Sho wanted to hear it again. He bit him again, harder, and didn't slow the movement of his fingers inside Nino's tight heat. Nino was close, Sho could feel him clenching tighter and tighter around his fingers, but Sho didn't care. He kissed his way down Nino's chest, pausing to suck lightly on a nipple and twisted his fingers. Nino arched off the bed. 

"Oh, god, yes!" Nino was nearly screaming now, and Sho smiled against the sweaty skin of his chest. He was sure that no matter where Aiba was in the apartment next door, he'd heard that one. 

He scissored his fingers, and then Nino was cumming with a wail. His back was arched off the bed and his hand came to rest on Sho's arm, the nails digging into the skin hard enough to leave little crescent marks. Sho looked him over when he had come down enough to stop writhing on the bed. Nino looked wrecked, his hair was all over the place and he had cum all over his stomach, and Sho was proud that he hadn't even fucked him yet, really. 

He wasted no time in lubing his cock up and getting between Nino's legs. "Can I fuck you?" he asked.

"Yes," Nino groaned. 

Sho slid into him in one smooth thrust. Nino's hole was hot and warm and tight and once he was fully sheathed inside, Sho had to close his eyes and breathe to calm himself down. If he wasn't careful he wasn't going to last very long, and Sho wanted to enjoy this part for as long as possible. 

"Fuck, I'm so full, oh my god," Nino whined. 

Sho leaned down to kiss him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, please just move."

Sho's first thrust was slow but forceful. Nino let his head thunk against the pillow as his eyes rolled back. Sho picked up the pace and when he looked down after a few minutes, he was delighted to see that Nino was hard again already. 

"Is this how you imagined me fucking you when you'd get off? Huh?" Sho asked.

"No, I, fuck, I always thought of you behind me."

Without a word, Sho pulled out. Before Nino could complain about the sudden emptiness, Sho flipped him onto his stomach and pulled his ass high into the air. The thrust back in was quick and hard, and Nino's hands shot out to twist in the sheets as he he let out another half-scream.

"Fuck!"

"You like that?"

"Yes, right there, Sho, please..."

Sho picked up his pace, tightening his grip on Nino's hips to slam their bodies together. Nino was holding onto the bedding for dear life and letting out a stream of incoherent noises and pleas, bordering on begging. Sho took one hand from his hip to slap him hard on the asscheek. Nino keened and pushed back to meet Sho's thrusts harder.

"Again," he said weakly over his shoulder.

"What?" Sho asked, playing innocent. 

"Hit me like that again."

"Like this?" Sho slapped the same cheek, harder. 

Nino's mouth fell open and he groaned. "God, yes, more."

Sho used his hands to alternate slaps on each cheek of Nino's ass until the skin was glowing red with his handprints. The sight was enough for arousal to pool in Sho's stomach, and he felt himself growing close to his orgasm.

He reached his hand forward to grasp Nino's hair and pull his head back, using the leverage to slam harder into Nino's heat. "Gonna cum, oh shit, I'm gonna cum, Sho," Nino moaned.

"That's it, cum for me," Sho said. He could feel tension filling his body, and he fucked into Nino harder. 

Nino arched his back prettily, almost like a cat. The sound he made as he came was a half whine, half scream. It sent a spike of arousal into Sho's stomach, and he slammed twice more into Nino before the tension in his body snapped and he was cumming hard. 

Sho collapsed on the bed, panting. Nino used a hand to weakly hit him in the chest. 

"What?"

"You were right."

"Right about what?"

"From now on, instead of my hand on my cock, I want that."

Sho laughed. "You've got yourself a deal."


End file.
